maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderLOLCats
This is a parody of Thundercats and Lolcat. This segment is "a crime against comedy". This segment is from the episode Cowboys & Alien Force/Thunder LOLCats. thumb|300px|right|Video of Segment Plot The kingdom of Thundera is attacked by the forces of the Internet. References *Double Rainbow (Video by Hungrybear9562) *Dog Fort *Narwhals (Video by mrweebl) *Star Wars *Bunchie *Bronies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *My Little Pony *Minecraft *Shoop Da Whoop *Luigi *Trollface *Foul Bachelor Frog *Mario *I Can Has Cheezburger? *X Grab My Y *Nyan Cat Characters *Claudus *Lion-LOL (Lion-O) *Tygra *Dogmen *Rave 1 *Dog 4 *Narwhals *Bunchies *Rainbow Dash *Aliens *Chickens *Creepers *Weegee *Panthro *Drawl-Ra (Mumm-Ra) *I Can Has Cheezburger Cat Transcript (Scene begins with a wall full of drawings and moves as Claudus talks) Claudus: And so it is written that a great hero will one day defend the ThunderCats from evil (Scene backs out to show Claudus looking at the wall) by wielding the sword of Omens. And with any luck, (Claudus turns around) that hero will be... (Scene backs out to show Lion-LOL playing with a ball of yarn) Claudus: Lion-LOL (Scene zooms in on Lion-LOL and it shows a LOLCat picture saying "I CAN HAS OMINS?" Lion-LOL: I can has Omins? (Scene goes to Claudus) Claudus: Not if you don't abandon this obsession with the internet. (Scene goes to Lion-LOL popping up from the other side) Lion-LOL: But, father, the internet is real. It's out there somewhere, I know it. (Scene goes to Claudus) Claudus: Ugh. For the last time, there's no such thing as the internet. (Scene goes to Lion-LOL looking angry and holding his hands making an LOLCat picture say "INVISIBLE SANDWICH") (Scene goes to Claudus face palmed and made an LOLCat picture say "FACEPALM") (Scene goes to the title ThunderLOLCats with LOL appearing in the middle and the logo in the "O") (Scene goes back outside with Claudus, Lion-LOL and some soldiers overlooking their fort to see a "Double Rainbow" in the horizon) (Scene goes to Tygra walking up to Claudus and Lion-LOL) Tygra: Lord Claudus, (Scene zooms in on Tygra) the day we feared has come. (Scene goes to the outside of the fort where dogmen are walking up and preparing to attack) Tygra: The Dogmen are attacking. (Scene goes to the Dogmen faces) Rave 1: Dog 4, this is Rave 1. Come in, Dog 4. We are approaching the cat fort. What are your orders? (Scene goes to Dog 4 hiding in a fort) Dog 4: This is Dog 4. Commence bombing. (Scene goes outside to show an army shadow of dogmen, ground and air, walking to the fort of Thundera) (Scene goes to Claudus) Claudus: By Thundera! What is it? (Scene goes to the air dogmen, and then the ground dog men in boxes of tank) (Scene goes back to Lion-LOL) Lion-LOL: Told you it was real. The dogs have harnessed the power of the internet. (Scene goes to the shadows of air dogmen as they release Narwhals) (Scene zooms in on the Narwhals while falling down on the fort) Narwhal: Yeah! I'm a Narwhal! (Scene goes back to Claudus and Lion-LOL) Claudus: Quickly, back inside. (Claudus and Lion-LOL run inside the fort while the Narwhals land) Narwhal: I'm the Jedi of the sea. (Scene goes to Lion-LOL and Claudus running inside) Lion-LOL: Whiskers! I've always dreamed of the internet, (Scene goes outside to show internet memes walking to the fort to attack) but now it's become a nightmare. (Scene goes back to Claudus and Lion-LOL) Claudus: They'll never get through our firewalls. (Scene goes to the side of a fort where chickens are shooting it with guns and a Creeper walks up to the fort) Creeper: That's a nice wall you've got there. (Creeper explodes in the wall and other Creepers walk up to the fort and explodes as well) (Scene goes to 3 Dogmen with Shoop da Whoop appearing on their faces seconds later saying "IM FIRIN MAH LAZER!!!1!" and they shoot lasers at the wall leaving an explosion) (Scene goes to the fort with Lion-LOL acting surprise and made an LOLCat picture say "DO NOT WANT") (Scene goes to the Dogmen and other internet memes) Dogman: Claudis, come out and face us, (Scene backs out to show all internet memes and a chicken holding Panthro) or your best friend gets it. (Scene goes to Claudis) Claudis: Panthro, I'll save you. (Claudis gets out sword and starts running towards the enemy) Claudis: Aah! (Scene goes to Claudis defeating all the internet memes with his sword) (Scene goes to Claudis offering a hand to Panthro) Claudis: Are you ok? (Panthro grabs a sword from the back and puts it in Claudis's body (Not seen)) Claudis: Samoflange. (Claudis drops to the floor and scene goes up to Panthro troll smiling and making the LOLCat picture say "PWND") (Scene goes to Tygra and Lion-LOL) Tygra: You're not Panthro. (Scene goes to Fake Panthro troll smiling and making the LOLCat picture say "PROBLEM?") (Scene backs out a little and Fake Panthro turns into Drowl-Ra) Drowl-Ra" I'm Drowl-Ra, the ever drowling. (Drowl-Ra unleaches a purple light and knocks out Tygra and Lion-LOL) (Scene goes to Lion-LOL passing out and goes in the internet of all thigns) Lion-LOL: Where am I? (Scene goes to the right to show I Can Has Cheezburger Cat) I Can Has Cheezburger Cat: You're in the internet, Lion-LOL. (Scene zooms in on him) Drowl-Ra's defeating your people with stupid, overused means. (Scene goes to Lion-LOL) I Can Has Cheezburger Cat: The only way to fight him is with even stupider means. (Scene zooms in on Lion-LOL) Lion-LOL: I have but one question. Can I have some of that cheeseburger? (I Can Has Cheezburger Cat puts his cheesburger into Lion-LOL's mouth) I Can Has Cheezburger Cat: Yes, (Scene zooms in on him) that's the spirit. (Scene goes back to Lion-LOL) Now go! (Scene goes back to Lion-LOL in the Thungra world waking up, looking around at the damage the internet memes caused and grabing his word while Drowl-Ra laughs) Drowl-Ra: Ha ha ha! (Lion-LOL comes from behind him) Drowl-Ra: What--what is this? (Sceen zooms in on Lion-LOL while he prepares his attack with his sword) Lion-LOL: Thunder! Thunder! ThunderCats, ho! (Lion-LOL causes an explosion and defeats all the internet memes and Drowl-Ra) (An rainbow saying "Adventure on top of it appears) (Scene goes to Lion-LOL in Nyan cat form racing through space for a while) (Scene goes to Claudis who is lying on the floor) Claudis: I still don't understand any of this. (Segment ends) '5-second Cartoon ' (Scene resumes with Nyan Lion-LOL still racing through space) (5-second Cartoon ends again) Trivia *Antagonist: Internet memes *The cat's voice in the internet world is that of Jason Marsden, and therefore sounds similar to Nermal from The Garfield Show. *First time MAD spoofs Minecraft (A building game and a beta game with Creepers at Night). Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts